


Beyond the Contract

by jujukittychick



Series: Contract!verse [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The views of events in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4176315">Not in the Contract</a> as seen from other characters’ POV. These will/might include: actual mentioned events, behind the scenes stuff, Owen-based smut from another person’s POV, random crossovers, potential crack moments, AU versions of events already written. You’ve officially been warned so proceed with caution lol. I will make a note at the start of each chapter where that event might fall story wise.	Also, expect chapter titles from 80’s song titles ‘cause my headcanon says Owen is a 80s music fan like me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or their characters and am making no money; I am doing this for my own fun and entertainment. The fandom belongs to its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them.  
> Beta: NONE! Any mistakes are my own  
> Spoilers: Jurassic World only for the characters, my own story "Not in the Contract"
> 
> A/N: This is for the lovely [TheRyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRyu/pseuds/TheRyu) who wanted to see the other side of this scene from the end of Chapter 2. Enjoy some gratuitous and pointless semi-smut everyone :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of who is in the chapter and what chapter or time period from Not in the Contract it might cover

1\. Somebody's Watching Me - voyeur OFC watching Owen from end of chapter 2  
2\. Everybody Walk the Dinosaur - Blue and Barry POV from raptor childhood


	2. Somebody's Watching Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song [Somebody's Watching Me](https://youtu.be/7YvAYIJSSZY) by Rockwell

She had just gotten off work at the restaurant and was headed to her car, looking forward to a nice hot shower and her comfortable bed waiting for her back in her apartment in employee housing. She’d almost made it to her car when she heard noise coming from the bar area. Turning, she saw the hot guy from earlier, the guy everybody had been not quite whispering about.  But he and his friend were regulars and they were always nice to her and the other staff so she took most of what was said with a grain of salt. 

 

Watching him stumble to the company SUV, she grew concerned by his actions, the way he didn’t seem to really see anything around him, the way he stumbled across the parking lot – if he’d headed for the driver’s side, she would have stopped him immediately, as drunk as he looked – instead, he headed straight for the back seat, fumbling the door open before tumbling in and slamming the door behind him.

 

Hurrying over to the vehicle, afraid he was having some kind of attack - she knew he was former military from conversations she’d overheard - she pulled out her cellphone, ready to call the medics.  What she saw when she looked in the window had her almost dropping the phone instead.

 

He was inside, sprawled across the backseat, one arm thrown across his face, his mouth open as he gasped, pants unzipped and his rock hard cock an angry red in his hand as he jerked himself off roughly.  She knew she should back away, go to her own car, but she was mesmerized by the sight of him. His hand stroked rapidly over his cock, his pre-cum shining in the little bit of light that reached inside the vehicle and slicking the way as he gasped and arched, his feet pressing hard against the closed door. 

 

She could feel herself growing wet just watching him, hotter than any porn she’d seen, desperate and wild as he sought his release. In no time, he was crying out into the closed confines of the SUV, loud enough she could just hear him outside of it, cum shooting out over his hand and his t-shirt, dotting his lips, body arching off the seat, booted feet crashing against the door panel again and jolting her out of the daze she’d fallen into from watching him.

 

Feeling her face burn from the blush that swept through her, she stumbled back from the vehicle before he could open his eyes and see her there.  She hurried back to her car, her heart racing as she clenched her thighs together, squirming in the driver’s seat as she started it up.  She didn’t even smoke and she felt like she needed a cigarette after watching that.  Or maybe a stiff drink.  Or just something stiff…nice and hard and long and thick and… Ah fuck.

 

She made it back to her apartment with no trouble and went straight to her bedroom, stripping as she went, uncaring of where her clothes landed.  Opening up her nightstand drawer, she found her favorite battery operated toy she kept there, her mind running over the image of the man in the SUV, needy and hard, and imagined what he’d look like completely nude, hands running over her body, lifting her up to pin her against the wall with that hard body, fucking her as hard and fast as he’d been getting himself off.

 

Crying out as her orgasm slammed into her suddenly, she stilled her hand, flicking off the vibrating function before she became over stimulated.  Stretching with a happy sigh, she licked her lips as she spread her legs once more. Looking over at the clock, she grinned.  She didn’t have to work ‘til the next evening anyway; she had plenty of time to play.


	3. Everybody Walk the Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song [Everybody Walk the Dinosaur](https://youtu.be/zYKupOsaJmk) by Was (Not Was)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember who I was talking to or what it was about when I got this idea, but it made me laugh, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it :D

“Blue…Blue, no!” Alpha was making squawking noises at her again and flapping his hands and trying to play tag.  Blue liked tag.

 

 _Blue, YES!_ Blue trilled back at Alpha and darted out of his reach again, her sisters hopping off and on furniture around the outside of the room chirping encouragements.

 

“Blue, no! Bad girl; drop it!” That was Alpha’s unhappy squawk, but she still heard her name and he was still chasing her, so it was okay. He wasn’t making Alpha big noise yet.

 

 _Blue, YES! Blue have fun! Alpha play!_ Blue ran out of the room, her prize trailing along behind her, the end clutched in her tiny foreclaws.

 

“Bluuuue! Come on, give it back! No! Don’t go out there! Blue! Blue, no!” Alpha made baby needy noises. It was funny, but she wasn’t giving her prize back.

 

“Oh, oh no.  Oh Owen, how did you…?” A rich barking cry came from outside the door as Blue popped the handle and tumbled outside on the porch with her prize, chirping and trilling proudly.  Alpha’s squishy Beta was waiting on the porch, looking down at Blue with her prize as he covered his mouth, strange squawky noises coming from him.

 

Owen slid out the door, grabbing the trailing end of his pants from where they lay on the floor behind Blue.  He was framed in the doorway, hair sticking up in all directions, socks on, but otherwise clad only in a t-shirt and Ironman boxers.  “I kinda _need_ those, Blue.  Come on, girl.  Give Alpha his pants back.  I’ll get you a nice tug rope, I promise.”

 

Blue looked back at where Alpha was making baby needy sounds again and had tried to reclaim _her_ prize.  She darted forward and around squishy Beta, pulling Alpha into him.

 

Barry was still laughing as he caught Owen, helping him stay upright as Blue tugged his pants further behind Barry.  “Owen, I think you may have to concede defeat, this time.  Don’t you have other pants to wear, _mon ami_?”

  
Owen blushed slightly, one hand splayed on Barry’s chest to help keep them from getting completely up close and personal, the other tugging on his pants leg.  “I may have not gotten around to doing laundry yet this week.”  Switching hands, he spun and followed Blue as she darted back into the house.  “Blue, no!”

 

Blue trilled her laughter, tugging her prize and the Alpha through the house.  _Blue, YES!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now added an index as chapter 1 so you can see what's in each new chapter before you read, in case it's not your thing


End file.
